Slang
by Black Lunalite
Summary: Namjoon itu jenius di bahasa asing. Mulanya Seokjin suka sekali, tapi ketika Namjoon mulai menggunakan bahasa slang, Seokjin mulai berpikir dua kali soal kesukaannya pada kemampuan berbahasa asing Namjoon. Atau.. mungkin tidak? /NamJin, MonJin, BL, AU. Shirt-Fiction


"Namjoon, ayo sarapan." teriak Seokjin seraya meletakkan satu piring berisi telur mata sapi dan beberapa lembar _bacon strips._

Seokjin melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan menuang kopi ke dua buah mug dan kegiatannya berhenti saat tidak mendengar suara ribut khas Namjoon saat bersiap-siap di pagi hari.

"Namjoon!" serunya lagi.

Seokjin menunggu dan dua detik berikutnya dia mendengar suara ' _buk_ ' keras disusul suara langkah cepat menuruni tangga dan Namjoon muncul di ruang makan dengan penampilan jauh dari rapi karena dasinya miring, jasnya belum dipakai, dan rambutnya agak kusut.

"Sarapan, _babe_." ujar Seokjin

"Oh, _I don't have time for that, honey. My papa dukes decided to do some inspections this morning. God, I hate that oldman._ "

Dahi Seokjin berkerut tapi sebelum dia sempat bertanya lebih jauh Namjoon sudah melesat keluar dari rumah. Meninggalkan Seokjin yang berdiri bingung.

" _Who's papa dukes_?"

* * *

 **Slang**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A NamJin fanfiction**

 _ **by**_

 **Black Lunalite**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warn!**

 **Some mature language.**

 **BL, AU. Total plotless.**

* * *

Punya suami dengan kemampuan bahasa inggris di atas rata-rata memang agak sulit. Tidak terhitung berapa kali dalam sehari dia akan melontarkan kalimat bahasa inggris dalam sehari yang kadang harus membuat Seokjin diam-diam mengantongi kamus saku 'Inggris - Korea' selama di rumah demi mencari arti kata yang diucapkan Namjoon.

Sisi baiknya adalah, pengetahuan bahasa inggris Seokjin bertambah, tapi sisi minusnya adalah, Seokjin tidak tahu beberapa arti dari kata yang suka diucapkan Namjoon.

Ya, bahasa _slang_.

Jika Namjoon adalah buku, maka mungkin dia adalah kamus berjalan Seokjin. Mereka rajin berwisata ke luar negeri dan Namjoon adalah pembicara selama mereka berwisata, dia menjelaskan apapun yang didengarnya kepada Seokjin termasuk dengan umpatan dan kata-kata kasar yang diucapkan oleh orang di sepanjang jalan.

Mulanya, Seokjin suka. Sangat.

Namjoon yang pintar terlihat begitu _hot_ dan sangat menggoda Seokjin.

Tapi kemudian Seokjin mengenal bahasa _slang_ dan dia mulai berpikir bahwa sepintar apapun Namjoon, tingkat kemesumannya memang akan tetap ada.

.

.

Ini bermula di suatu malam berhujan yang dingin. Namjoon duduk diam di depan TV sementara Seokjin membuatkan teh madu untuk mereka berdua. Seokjin baru saja menuangkan air panas ke dua mug ketika dia mendengar Namjoon memanggilnya.

"Kenapa?" sahut Seokjin, dengan tangan yang sibuk mengaduk teh.

" _How about some Netflix and chill? Do you want it?_ "

Seokjin pikir maksudnya adalah menonton 'Netflix'. Jadi dia mengangguk dan mengatakan ' _Sure_ '.

Tapi apa yang terjadi berikutnya adalah Namjoon yang menggendongnya ke kamar dan mereka melakukan kegiatan panas sampai pagi.

Dan paginya Seokjin protes keras pada Namjoon. "Kau bilang ' _Netflix and chill'_!" pekik Seokjin seraya memukul bahu telanjang Namjoon.

"Ini _Netflix and chill, baby._ "

"Hah?" ujar Seokjin bingung.

Namjoon menyeringai kemudian menunduk dan mencium Seokjin habis-habisan.

"Bahasa _slang_ , sayangku." ujar Namjoon setelah dia puas melahap bibir Seokjin.

Seokjin yang masih terbaring dengan napas terengah hanya bisa mengerang kesal dan mendorong tubuh Namjoon menjauh darinya.

.

.

.

Dan jika kau pikir hanya itu bahasa _slang_ yang digunakan Namjoon, maka kau salah besar.

Hari itu ulang tahun Namjoon dan Seokjin memasakkan sup rumput laut untuknya serta setumpuk makanan kesukaan Namjoon yang lainnya. Namjoon begitu bahagia dan dia terus-menerus tersenyum.

Seokjin mengakhiri makan malam itu dengan meminum _wine_ bersama. Dan Namjoon tiba-tiba saja berdiri dan berlutut di hadapannya, dia mengambil sebelah tangan Seokjin dan mengecupnya.

"Seokjin, _voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?_ "

Seokjin tidak tahu bahasa prancis. Sama sekali. Dia hanya tahu ' _oui_ ' berarti 'iya'. Dan sisanya, nol besar. Dia tahu Namjoon juga lumayan handal dalam bahasa ini karena dia memiliki kantor juga di negara yang romantis itu.

Seokjin menggigit sudut bibirnya, "Eerr.. _oui_?" ujarnya ragu.

Dan setelahnya lagi-lagi Namjoon menggendongnya ke kamar untuk kegiatan seks panas tanpa henti hingga pagi.

Ketika paginya Seokjin kembali protes, Namjoon hanya menanggapi dengan santai. Karena ternyata arti dari kalimat bahasa prancis yang diucapkan Namjoon adalah ' _do you want to sleep with me tonight_?' dan Seokjin yang polos justru menjawab 'ya'.

Seokjin benar-benar benci Namjoon.

.

.

.

Karena kesal, Seokjin berniat membalas ucapan Namjoon dengan mempelajari bahasa _slang_. Dia membeli setumpuk buku soal bahasa _slang_ dan mempelajarinya dengan kelewat tekun. Dan akhirnya dia mulai paham banyak bahasa _slang_ dan berencana untuk menolak apabila Namjoon mulai mengucapkan bahasa slang yang menjurus.

Malam ini salju baru saja turun di Korea dan cuaca cukup dingin untuk melakukan apapun. Seokjin yang kedinginan tidak sengaja menenggak minuman keras milik Namjoon yang kadar alkoholnya jauh dari batas toleransi Seokjin.

Seokjin agak terhuyung dan mendadak tubuhnya panas. Panas sekali hingga dia tidak yakin dia bisa mengendalikan diri.

Dan sebelum disadarinya, Seokjin sudah berjalan menghampiri Namjoon dan berdiri di hadapannya

"Namjoon, _if you seek Amy. I want it._ "

Namjoon tertegun, dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan ketika dia paham, dia langsung mengangkat tubuh Seokjin dan membawanya ke kamar. Dan jelas melakukan kegiatan yang sangat disukai Namjoon.

 _Well_ , sepertinya bahasa _slang_ juga berguna untuk Seokjin yang memang agak pemalu. Dia bisa mengatakan keinginannya secara tersirat, tanpa membuatnya terlihat murahan.

Tapi memang, pasangan ini tidak ada bedanya dalam urusan penggunaan bahasa _slang_.

 **The End**

* * *

Iseng, pagi-pagi buatnya ini. Hahahah

Entah apa yang salah dari diriku huks.

Semoga kalian suka

.

.

Bahasa slang yang ada di sini itu artinya:

Papa dukes: dad

Netflix and chill: (((I am sure you all know this)))

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?: do you want to sleep with me tonight?

Oh btw, yang bahasa slang 'if you seek Amy' silakan dicari sendiri artinya. Huehehe /dihajar.

.

.

Contact me at:

Line: blacklunalite

Wattpad: BlackLunalite

Instagram: blacklunalite


End file.
